Defending His Honor
by sciathan file
Summary: [Oneshot] Tamaki must avenge the honor of a person he holds dear to him despite a lack of enthusiasm from the rest of the Host Club members...


**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own anything.

**Defending His Honor**

Sciathan File

Hunny had been staring at it with a curious sort of intensity for a prolonged period of time.

Suddenly, snapping out of his strange concentration he turned to the King (who was languishing on the couch with a look of pathetic ecstasy on his face that clearly indicated his mind was on other matters) and shouted, "Tama-chan! Tama-chan!"

Tamaki, slowly came out of his Haruhi-induced daze, noticed him in the corner staring at a very familiar object.

"Tama-chan," Hunny continued, "Why does Beary always look so angry?"

Sprinting so fast that the Twins both swore that he blurred, he rushed over and scooped his treasured childhood possession up and began gesticulating wildly.

"You see this noble nose, the carefully stitched well-defined mouth? How about the imperious, glittering eyes? And the delicate coloring of his fur? The strong, masculine bearing? This is an exquisitely lovely being that fairly _oozes_ nobility of the finest caliber!" Each word in his speech was punctuated by a crazed stabbing of his finger at the aforementioned features. Finally, the finger ceased its chaotic jabs and was leveled clearly at the object of his emotional outburst, an almost mortified looking Hunny. Tamaki then bent down over his much smaller adversary (restrained from doing more by the Twins) and began yelling, "How can you possibly think this picture of nobility looks angry?"

Hunny, tears in his eyes, simply responded, "Tama-chan now looks like Beary!"

A small explosion seemed to detonate from the errant King's head at _that_ particular remark.

Fortunately for Hunny, Mori had the good sense to hoist him out of the raging King's way. The taciturn man gave Tamaki what was _perhaps_ a significant look (but the rest of the Host Club members were unable to discern how exactly it might have been different from any other look he gave anyone).

Finding the immediate focus of his rage well out of his reach he quickly changed tactics and devised another plan by which he would be able to vindicate his poor teddy bear's pride.

Haruhi, who had until now taken advantage of the chaos to study for an upcoming exam (she was slowly learning to accept the noise and chaos of the Host Club as a dubious and unfortunate reality) suddenly found herself staring into the face of Tamaki's teddy bear.

"Senpai –" she managed to choke out before he launched into yet another verbal maelstrom that Haruhi promptly stopped listening to until he arrived at the part in his speech where he would first shout out her name emphatically and then say what it was he _actually_ _wanted_.

"Haruhi! Help your father defend his noble Beary's honor against…that, that, that…"

He pointed emphatically at Hunny, but evidently could find no appropriate words to call the person who had sullied the honor of his favorite plaything.

"Senpai," Haruhi said, her eyes clearly showing the displeasure she felt at having been interrupted (again) for such a silly matter, "I don't think that it really matters whether or not it's angry…but why is someone like you is still bringing it to school? I mean I can understand Hunny and all, but…"

She trailed off, looking thoughtful. Tamaki, on the other hand, merely looked rather stunned. In fact, there were a precious few moments of almost silence (The Hitachiin brothers were trying not to laugh _too_ loudly at Haruhi's characteristic response).

Tamaki, (while all at once shouting "unruly daughter," trying to throw a menacing look towards the Hitachiin twins, and shaking a fist at Hunny…until he looked like an absurd kind of yelling whirl wind) backed into a corner and knowing he only had one last person within the club he could turn to, tried one last time to vindicate Beary's much maligned honor.

"Moooooom!"

Kyouya did not so much as look up from his ledger before responding noncommittally, "Yes?"

"_They_-" He pointed wildly at the rest of the club members, "Have besmirched the honor of Beary! He is most definitely not _angry!_ He is _noble!_"

In his exuberance, Tamaki practically shoved the stuffed toy into Kyouya's face.

Kyouya, however, merely took a calm step backwards and pushed his glasses up to their former position, barely sparing a glance for Tamaki or his bear in the process.

"Hunny-sempai appears to be correct," he said after a moment's contemplation, "You and Beary do appear to look rather alike at the moment."

A dark cloud descended over the corner where Tamaki was now crouched in utter despair.

Kyouya looked at his watch. They did not have much time before they would have to prepare themselves for the day's customers…It would not do to have the Host Club's King in such an emotional state when customers arrived. Tamaki obviously needed something to change his mood. He quickly scribbled something down in his ledger before bringing in another object and nonchalantly placing it in the care of the Hitachiin twins.

He kept items such as these around for such emergencies…and due to Tamaki's nature, he had to have quite a few of them.

They immediately smiled with mischievous delight.

"Hey, Hikaru."

"Kaoru?"

"Don't you think Haruhi's stuffed bunny is cute?"

"Not as cute as you, Kaoru."

Indeed, somehow Kyouya had gained control of a brown bunny with a large green bow.

Once again illustrating his capacity to change moods at the drop of a hat, Tamaki of course, would not stand to see his daughter's possessions handled in such a matter.

Swiftly stuffing Beary safely away from prying eyes, he rushed to the rescue of Haruhi's most cherished object.

Another's honor was now at stake!

**End**

**Author's Note:** This is my first foray into Host Club fanfiction…so let me know if you liked it or not. Thank you all for reading!


End file.
